Goodnight Kiss
by Jadeykins
Summary: What happens when Makoto and Haruka walk home together from a festival? Read to find out! One shot.


**Goodnight Kiss**

**A.N: Hey guys. My God! IT HAS BEEN WAY TOO LONG! I mean seriously, I can't remember the last time I updated or posted a story on here. And I'm very sorry for that. Guess you could say I was having a writing block. I think I can for sure that it has finally gone which is great. I wanted to write something new and fresh. And right now I have obsession with this anime called Free! If you haven't seen it, I would say go and watch it. I'm in love with a gay named Makoto Tachibaba out of it. I actually ship him and his best friend, Haruka Nanase. I'm normally not one for yaoi but I can't help but find them so damn cute. Their relationship is just beautiful. I hope you enjoy it. C: I can't make any promises about updating my other stories though, I'm sorry. **

It was a clear night, the sky was that perfect dark blue. The stars were shining bright and the moon was a full moon.

I guess you could say it was a perfect night, right?

Well, on this beautiful night, there were two males were walking beside each other in the street.

The males go by the names Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase.

They were walking home together from a festival they went to earlier with their teammates, Rei and Nagisa. It was Nagisa's idea to go. He wanted to cheer Haruka up because he seemed rather down as of lately. It actually did the trick, the dark haired male felt a lot happier being with his friends, and even a few small smiles appeared on the dolphin's face from time to time.

"I wonder how Nagisa can keep eating…" Makoto decided to speak to break the silence between them, not that it was an awkward silence. The two teens sometimes enjoyed it, finding it quite peaceful. The other male looked at his best friend and nodded.

"Yeah…" He muttered as he stopped looking at the sky above him and turned his head to look at the emerald eyed male. Makoto then let a soft chuckle escape from him.

"I wonder where he puts it all…" He spoke softly but clearly as he turned his head to look at his best friend's ocean eyes and smiled that prefect smile at him. Haruka decided to nod in agreement as he gave a slight smile in return.

He was so grateful to have Makoto in his life. He was always there for him no matter what.

Haruka eyes then fell down to his hands. He was feeling rather cold on this chilly night. He rubbed his hands together, trying to keep them warm. The other male couldn't help but to notice this.

"Hey, you look cold. Come here." The brunette said as he held his hand out and Haruka took it. It was a habit of theirs really. Makoto would always pull his hand out and Haruka would grab it without even thinking.

The tall male then pulled the dark haired male closer, so that their bodies were now touching. Haruka let out a soft sigh. Makoto was always so warm and the close contact made him feel comfortable.

The orca squeezed the other teen's hand. It wasn't long before the Nanase household came into view.

The two males stopped outside the house. Makoto gave one last squeeze as their hands then parted. Haruka looked at the front door and then turned his head to look at the brunette.

"Good night, Makoto…" Haruka said rather quietly but loudly enough so Makoto could hear. The dolphin then turned around and started to walk up the pathway.

"Aren't you going to give me a good night kiss?" Makoto said in a jokey way. He had a huge grin on his face. He was trying his very best not to laugh.

The other male then turned around, Haruka closed his eyes and let out a sot sigh. He then started to walk back to the orca.

Makoto's emerald eyes widen as he saw the dark haired male walking towards him, he was rather confused about the whole situation.

Before he knew it the tall male felt the soft lips of Haruka's pressing against his. Makoto's emerald eyes stayed widen but after a while he closed his eyes as he returned the kiss back. He then rapped his arms round the other male pulling him closer. After a few more seconds the kiss then broke. Both of their cheeks were blushing a dark red from the embarrassment of it all.

"H-H-Haru-chan.." Makoto said finally, truly stunned from the event that just happened.

"Well, there is your good night kiss… And I told you to leave the 'chan' off!" The dolphin said with a rather annoyed tone to his voice but he had a small smile on his face even so.

Just at that moment a shooting star flashed across the night sky. The two male's eyes were locked on the sky and they watched it fly by.

"Hey, Haru!" Did you see that shooting star?! Wasn't it beautiful?" The orca said rather excitedly. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you wish for?" Haruka asked curiously.

"I can't tell you because if I do, it won't come true." The brunette said as he smiled softly at his best friend.

The other teen closed his eyes once again then oped them as he returned to looking at the sky.

Makoto's wish was actually to stay with Haruka forever and Haruka was similar but his was to swim with Makoto forever.

The two males stood hand in hand as they carried on watching the starry sky.

They both knew that tonight was a special night and their relationship had moved another step forward.


End file.
